He Loves Me, He Love Me Not
by Heari
Summary: When Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku get lost in the woods and Kagome loses the Shikon Jewel's aura they find a huge shrine like palace. But just outside the palace Miroku and Kagome feel a strong demonic aura, then suddenly it vanishes.


Chapter 1

This is my newest fan fiction. It's about Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango meeting a miko princess named Izekya. Her powers much stronger than that of Kagome and Kikyo combined although she sometimes is taken over by evil. Find out all about the story here. (A/n: Kagome and Inuyasha are really far in their relationship, just for the record.)

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it! Fine. I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha. There I said it.

I'm walking on soft, lush grass. I sit and lean up against a tree and I look up and I see Kagome. She smiles at me. I feel happy looking at her. Her raven, black hair flies with the wind. My long, flowing, silver hair dances on my back. She climbs down the tree and sits next to me. She reaches up to my face and wipes away blood from a cut on my cheek. I feel this urge to touch her. To squeeze her in my arms. B-But I don't want to hurt her...I don't know what I would do...I CAN'T TOUCH HER! IF I DO IT...I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO! My brain screams out loud the words I can't forget. I-If only I...uh...could just...touch her. I reach out and pull her close to me. My hand feels the indent in her back. It slides down, down to her ass, as the other one reaches for her breasts. I grip them with a sturdy hold. She continues to smile. I feel—awkward. I go to kiss her and she—

Inuyasha woke with a start. He looked at Kagome sitting near him. He moves closer to her and looks at her longingly. _No…I won't. _He thinks.

Later, after everyone woke up, they came to a clearing in the forest after hiking a good way.

"I-I lost the shikon!" Kagome screamed startled.

"What do you mean you lost the shikon!" Inuyasha screamed as he glared roughly at Kagome.

"I mean I can't sense it anymore! That's what I mean!" Kagome screamed back.

"Worthless human." Inuyasha muttered.

"What was that!" Kagome screeched at the top of her voice.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango screamed as she grasped onto Kagome's shoulders. Right afterward Miroku did the same to Inuyasha.

"If Kagome can't sense the jewel why don't we just head to the village over there? Or at least that's what I think it is since I see smoke." Miroku said pointing eastward at a tower of billowing smoke.

"Yes. Why don't we head there? Maybe we can get some help." Sango agreed releasing Kagome.

"Let me go." Inuyasha said jerkily pulling away from Miroku.

"Let's go." Kagome said calmly and began to walk towards the woods at their right.

After about an hour the group came to a palace that had the distinct qualities of a shrine. The edges of the roof pointed upwards in a Chinese house fashion. The railings were gold and the walls were brown. Towards the top of the wall it ended the brown walls and was blue from there to the top. The roof was a normal black color and the columns were all red. The palace was huge and they looked like bugs compared to its majestic size.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha asked as they walked towards the huge palace.

"It appears to be a palace." Kagome said quietly touching one of the columns.

"Or maybe a shrine." Miroku said stepping nearer to Sango.

Sango felt a hand grace her backside and she blushed.

_Stupid lech! _Sango said has she whipped her body around so fast, Miroku didn't see it coming.

The red mark on the side of his face seemed to make him happier than to make him upset.

"Miroku! You idiot!" Sango screamed. She turned away from him and faced the gigantic palace again.

"S-Should we go up to the door?" Kagome asked, her voice wavering as she hoisted her bow and arrows farther up her back.

"Ah..." Miroku grunted as he looked around with his back to the castle.

"So you feel it too, huh Miroku?" Kagome asked doing the same.

"Can** someone** fill me in here?" Inuyasha asked obviously confused.

Kagome and Miroku looked at each other and nodded.

"A demonic aura." They said simultaneously.

Inuyasha looked at them disbelievingly and began to head for the golden stairs in front of them.

"Wait..." Kagome began grabbing hold of Inuyasha's departing shoulder.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

"I-It's gone." Kagome whispered. Her eyes filled with fear and her hope vanished.

"What's gone?" Inuyasha asked again.

"The aura. It's gone. This feeling...it's strange..." Miroku said. He stuck his staff into the ground before him, as a strong wind blew from somewhere above. He quickly grabbed Sango and, Kirara followed, as Inuyasha wedged the Tetsaiga into the ground just below the stairs and grabbed Kagome.

"I-I feel it too." Kagome rang out over the wind.

"Let's go! We have to get out of this storm!" Sango screamed as she headed for the steps.

The rest of the group followed after her and they all raced up the steps to the door. It was like a huge golden arch yet it had a door inside it.

Inuyasha rapped his bony knuckles against the golden door. Shuffling could be heard. There was a scream and a gasp of some sort and then some hard shuffles.

"H-Hello!" a voice called from inside the door.

"W-We need a place to stay! It's s-storming! Please help us!" Sango screamed over the roaring wind as rain began to pelt the ground creating a soft drumming.

The door flew open and there stood a beautiful woman. She had long flowing black hair and a strand of it fell over her right eye. She had a perfect figure and stood at normal height. She seemed perfect in every way.

"H-Hello." She said quietly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Could we stay here and wait out the storm?" Sango asked.

"H-Hello beautiful young maiden. I am at your service in every way." Miroku said grabbing the maiden's hand. She and Sango both blushed.

"My name is Princess Izekya. I'm a miko princess and owner of this palace." Izekya said quickly.

"I'm Inuyasha. May I always protect you?" Inuyasha said quickly grabbing her other hand.

"What the—" Kagome muttered in disbelief.

I hope you all liked the first chapter. For the second chapter to be put on I'd like 5 review please and thank you!


End file.
